


You miss what's right in front of you

by HellyeahMortinez



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Forever (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Pre Relationship, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellyeahMortinez/pseuds/HellyeahMortinez
Summary: A missing scene from episode 19: Punk is deadPart 6 of my drabbles series
Relationships: Jo Martinez/Henry Morgan
Series: Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	You miss what's right in front of you

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a very short drabble, and I think a cute one as well. A little missing scene following the karaoke night at the end of Punk is dead (1x19). I always thought this deserved more than Henry about to burn Jo with his eyes on her, so here it is.

* * *

As the evening kept going and everybody was having fun in that karaoke, Jo noticed after a while, that Henry was nowhere to be seen.

She frowned and asked the guys

\- Hey! Where's Henry?

They all shrugged. Lucas replied

\- I think he went for some fresh air, you know Henry is hardly very comfortable in that kind of place.

Jo nodded and softly smiled

\- True!

She looked above her shoulder and patted Isaac

\- I'll be right back!

She jogged outside and spotted Henry standing in front of the bar. He seemed lost in his thoughts, as per usual. He was looking over at the road like he was waiting for a cab but wasn't sure whether to call one or not.

\- Hey! You disappeared so fast.

Henry jumped, he didn't hear her walking in. She was standing on the porch, Henry stared at her.

\- Jo! You're going to get cold, why did you get out without your coat?

Jo shrugged as she rubbed her arms around her

\- Don't worry! I just wanted to check if you were still here.

He joined her on the porch and removed his scarf to wrap it around her neck, in the most tender way. Jo felt her heart skip a beat as she watched him tighten the scarf around her.

\- At least your throat is protected.

She widely smiled

\- Well, thank you, doctor!

He smiled back and shoved his hands down his coat, not knowing what to say. Jo removed a strand of hair behind her ear and asked.

\- Why did you run away?

Henry shrugged

\- I think I better go home, it's getting late and I don't want to worry Abe. I didn't tell him where I was going and since I don't have a cell phone he might start calling any of you to make sure I'm safe.

Abe knew if Henry wasn't coming home after a certain hour without warning first, he was inevitably in the river or already in jail.

Jo felt like his voice was kind of broken, but she didn't push. She put a hand on top of his arm and asked.

\- Come on! Stay some more, we're having a lot of fun tonight, aren't we?

Henry had issues keeping his eyes off her lips. He shook his head.

\- Yes! Absolutely! one of the best evenings I had in a long time.

For selfish reasons, Jo didn't want him to leave

\- Can't you stay just a couple of more minutes? Two songs and I'll get out of your hair, I promise. You can join us to sing if you'd like.

Henry laughed

\- No! Thank you, I don't know any recent songs, so I'll pass. I think detective Hanson is doing pretty well out there.

Jo had a different sparkle in her eyes that evening. Truth be told, he really didn't listen to anyone singing. He was too focused on staring at the woman standing in front of him. He knew this was wrong, she was dating someone else but he just couldn't help it. He felt his heart twisted more than before, he knew it was here for a while but tonight seemed entirely different. He licked his lips.

\- Jo! You're having a great time, you're happy and you should just enjoy your evening.

Jo titled her head to the side, not sure where he was heading. He seemed bittersweet. Something was bothering him. She saw the way he has been looking at her all evening long, but she couldn't keep her eyes locked with his any longer, because she wasn't sure she wasn't going to jump to the table and tackle him on it to do things that were beyond the PG-rated.

Henry barely whispered

\- I… I missed my chance and it's on me now.

This came out so low, Jo wasn't sure she heard it right but she did, she even guessed. She took a step forward. She was still standing on the porch, as he was standing one step lower, on the ground.

\- Henry! Is there anything you would like to tell me?

He raised his eyes to look at her. She had that thing where he couldn't say no. She wasn't a detective for nothing. He opened his mouth but didn't know what to say.

She pulled on his arm so he was joining her on the porch. They faced each other and felt something between them, something that was always there but they managed to keep it aside all this time.

\- Listen, Jo… I – he took a deep breath – That might be rude of me to say this now but I'm not the brightest when it comes to women…

Jo kind of knew what he was going to say but she just waited for him to spill his guts

\- Jo I… I think I've started developing feelings for you…And I'm not saying this because I saw you with another man… Or perhaps, yes. But the truth is, it has been around for a while but I was just ignoring them.

Jo opened her mouth but Henry wasn't finished

\- Also, I do not want to impose myself. You look very happy right now, and I have no right to take this away from you. I should have acted sooner.

Jo wasn't surprised. It didn't take a genius to see the guy was into her. That evening was the trigger of it. Her heart started beating faster. Was she dating Isaac because she had the guarantee she would like him or just because she was just waiting for that kind of sign that would lead her to?… She chewed on her lips.

\- Wait here! I'll be back right away, don't go!

Henry nodded. He hoped he wasn't hurting her, he didn't intend to but he felt somehow lighter telling her he had feelings for her. He realized they were strong and he wondered how he managed to keep this to himself for a year.

Jo went back inside to grab her coat. The guys looked at her with a confused face.

\- Is that Henry's scarf around your neck? – Lucas asked, unable to hide his smirk

Jo shared an apologetic look with Isaac

\- Huh… Yes, it's his… Guys, I'm sorry I'm calling it a night.

She didn't want to do this in front of Hanson and Lucas but she didn't have the choice

\- Isaac! Huh, you're a very nice guy, but I don't think this can work between us. You can still hang around with the boys, and if they're rude, tell me.

Isaac seemed a lot confused. Before she left, he held her arm, as Hanson and Lucas were drinking on their glass, in a not so subtle way.

\- Wait, Jo. Did I do something wrong?

Jo smiled

\- No! It's not you Isaac, don't worry! I was just lost in my feelings and I needed something to make me face them. Sorry, hope you'll find a good girl for you. Bye guys, see you later!

She quickly left them without giving them a chance to answer. Isaac was dumbfounded and looked at Hanson and Lucas. Lucas was sympathizing with him. Hanson stood up and patted Isaac's shoulder.

\- Sorry, buddy! The Doc won her heart, but you can still stay with us if you'd like?

Isaac sighed

\- I should have known. They have chemistry and they never took their eyes off each other all evening long. I might stay some bits with you two, yes, thanks for the offer.

Jo joined Henry on the porch and before he could say anything, she wrapped her arms around his waist and planted one long kiss on his lips. He was caught off guard but his arms wrapped themselves around her own waist.

After the kiss, she rested her forehead against his and smiled.

\- How about we go for a walk?

And this is the story of how they started dating.

**Author's Note:**

> My next drabble will be a brand new one. All of the ones I've posted so far were just crossed posted from FF.   
> And the next one will be... erm. Pretty steamy, you're being warned lol.


End file.
